Devil's Advocate
by H. Wolff
Summary: This story takes place in the cartoon world of Little Bear, created by Maurice Sendak, Else Holmelund Minarik, and Jeff Goode Wikipedia . It is rated M for a very good reason and should probably not be read by the faint of heart.


"Yes, Little Bear, the night is very scary." For just a moment, Cat paused on the windowsill before looking over his shoulder. "Want to come?"

Though Little Bear's movements were slow and cautious, he approached Cat in strong curiosity.

"Can I come, Cat?"

"Well, of course you can."

Cat leapt from the window, and behind him Little Bear practically tumbled out. The slender Cat spared him only a glance before began to saunter off into the woods, chuckling softly all the while.

It did not take long for the larger Little Bear to catch up and fall into pace beside him. The cub's fear was obvious: He walked very close to his friend, arms held in and nose twitching. What Cat said had been very true - the night was indeed scary. Though the moon was bright in the sky, shadows that were of no consequence during the daylight hours seemed to be suddenly full of strange, unusual, and very well-hidden monsters, but despite this Cat swaggered bravely through the trees.

For additional reassurance, Little Bear thought to search Cat's face. What met him were glowing yellow eyes, and it wasn't until Little Bear had shouted and leapt backward - straight into a bush, where he was caught in a sitting position - that the cub realized that what he thought was a monster beside him was, in fact, his friend.

Cat began to laugh softly as he approached Little Bear, who himself laughed, though in a much more nervous fashion.

"I'm not a monster, Little Bear," Cat said as he took one of the cub's paws and tugged as his friend wiggled in attempt to free himself.

After a short struggle of tugging and wiggling, Little Bear fell out of the bush to land with an _oof_ on his chest.

Once their laughter had subsided, Little Bear said, "I know you're not a monster, Cat, but the night is very scary."

"_Very_ scary," Cat agreed with a small nod and a smile that showed al of his small, sharp teeth.

Though Little Bear was obviously not reassured, he once more followed Cat as his friend began to walk. Eventually the trees became more and more dense and the surroundings less and less visible as they continued on. The area was very familiar to the wayward Cat, but Little Bear did not recognize the sights, scents, or sounds.

"Cat, where are we?"

"We're in the forest, Little Bear."

The cub's voice wavered. "I've never been in this part of the forest before."

"I know."

Little Bear chose that moment to forget his feet and stumble over a thick, raised root. Cat skittered out of the way, and as Little Bear tried and failed to catch himself, he turned in midair and landed flat on his back. He felt the wind knocked out of him and he tried his hardest to breathe normally. His features were contorted, and he closed his eyes and began to whimper and shake. Fear momentarily gripped him when he felt two soft objects on his shoulders, but at the sound of Cat's voice Little Bear's eyes snapped open.

"Are you all right, Little Bear?"

The cub slowly nodded his head. "I… I'm all right. I just fell."

"It looked like it hurt."

After a lengthy pause not even punctuated by the chirping of crickets, Little Bear said, "I want to go home."

"The night is very scary, Little Bear," Cat repeated, but with the addition of, "but there is nothing to worry about as long as I'm here."

The cub started when Cat leaned forward to gently lick the underside of his jaw. He decided that it must have been Cat trying to comfort him by grooming his fur the same way that Cat often did for himself, so it would be rude not to return the affection.

Tentatively, Little Bear poked out the tip of his tongue to lick the underside of Cat's jaw, and to his surprise and pleasure his friend released a deep, rumbling purr.

"You're right, Cat."

"Hmm? I'm right? Oh, of course I'm right."

Cat smiled and began to lick Little Bear's jaw again, but this time he wasn't intent on staying there. He slowly began to work his way down the cub's body, leaving a slightly damp trail down his torso that cooled rapidly in the late night breeze. Cat's continued purring signaled his continued pleasure, and though the cub certainly didn't understand why his friend was pleased, he allowed himself to be groomed as the aching in his chest and back subsided.

It wasn't very long before Cat reached Little Bear's thighs and the bath became strangely uncomfortable.

"Um… Cat? You don't have to wash me anymore."

Cat paused and lifted his head, transfixing the cub with his bright, slit eyes. "Wash?" Cat chuckled and Little Bear simply watched his actions. "I'm not washing you, Little Bear."

Little Bear's head tilted to one side and his eyebrows knit in thought. "If you're not washing me, then what are you doing, Cat?"

The feline's chuckling answered none of Little Bear's questions. "You'll see."

The cub flinched when Cat nosed between his legs, easily finding exactly what he sought. As he ran his tongue along Little Bear's testicles, his friend once again flinched, but offered no resistance as his mouth opened but his tongue formed no words. Cat found that he truly enjoyed Little Bear's juvenile sort of muskiness on his tongue, and he wasted little time in running his whiskered lips across the cub's slowly stiffening penis.

He was quite lost in the flavor and texture when a sound from the cub - much like the noise before a sneeze - gently stirred his faculties.

"What's wrong, Little Bear?" he asked as though he didn't know.

"Cat…? Your tongue is rough."

Of course, Cat chuckled. "Does it hurt, Little Bear?"

"No… it…"

"Do you like it, Little Bear?"

The cub simply nodded his head, and the gentle thrust of his hips had Cat salivating on his lengthy prize. The feline, purring deeply in his throat, began to lavish attention on Little Bear's stiff penis, starting at the base with rough licking and continuing onto the head, which he cared for gently and occasionally rubbed his cheeks against.

Little Bear began to make his strange noises again, and though Cat knew why the cub sounded the way he did, he was still slightly amused with thoughts that his young friend would sneeze at any moment. Of course, the cub did not sneeze, and Cat's tongue was ready when the cub's first orgasm hit. Semen splashed onto Cat's tongue and all of his face, but his only reaction was to purr and use his paws to help him collect and swallow every last drop.

Cat's tongue licked over his nose and lips with a wet sound, and his saliva-dampened paws soon ran over his face and returned to his mouth for greedy scrubbing. When he looked up, Little Bear was staring at him, a million questions written all over his innocent, furry little face.

"The night isn't very scary right now, is it Little Bear?"

Finding no words, the cub nodded his head.

"What if I'm scared, Little Bear?" Cat asked with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You're scared, Cat?"

"Of course, Little Bear. Even I get scared sometimes." Cat leapt cleanly over Little Bear's thigh, crossing a very short distance to land next to the cub's shoulder.

Little Bear, after glancing at the dark forest, turned toward Cat, who had chosen to lie on his side. The cub decided to imitate his friend, and began to gently lick at the underside of Cat's jaw. The feline's purrs were constant and grew louder and louder the lower the cub traveled on his friend's monochrome body, peaking in volume once Little Bear reached between his friend's thighs.

Cat's erection didn't look quite like his, Little Bear noticed. It wasn't very long and was very pointy. When the cub took his tongue to it, intending for one rough lick, he immediately drew his head back, his tongue stuck out and his eyebrows drawn together.

"Ouch!"

Cat rolled onto his back and shifted so that his legs were spread wide. "Don't lick it against the spikes, Little Bear."

"Wha d' yuh hahve spahkes?" the cub asked as he patted his injured tongue.

"I'm a cat. Cats have spikes." The slender feline purred loudly in encouragement and smiled. "You'll be okay, Little Bear."

The cub nodded, lowering his head again to Cat's lower half. He tried turning his head and licking in the opposite direction, and after several quick and gentle swipes of his tongue and one long, rough one, Little Bear was pleased to discover that Cat's spikes did not hurt him at that angle. Though he did not find the flavor or texture pleasant, he continued because Cat seemed to like it so much, and also because Cat had done it to him.

Cat's purrs eventually mingled with soft, kitten-like mewls, and Little Bear remembered the noises he had started to make. He did not know what he was expecting, but when Cat arched into the cub's mouth to climax, Little Bear grew wide-eyed and quickly backed off, his mouth partially filled.

Below him, Cat grinned and wiggled gently in place. "Swallow it, Little Bear. It's okay."

With an obedient nod, the cub did as he was told but immediately released a soft "yuck."

"I think it tastes very good. See?" Cat sat his upper half mostly upright and began to clean the fur around his groin. Little Bear watched, fascinated, and when Cat flipped himself into a more prone position, Little Bear watched those suddenly very, very scary yellow eyes of his. "See, Little Bear? I like the way it tastes, but I like yours better."

The youth slowly nodded his head, looking first up at the almost hidden moon, and then back where he thought his home might be.

"I want to go home, Cat."

"Of course, Little Bear."

They walked on in silence, Cat sparing glances to a slightly shivering Little Bear and occasionally bumping against his legs to shoo him from a rock or another pesky root. When they finally reached the Bears' home and the duo had climbed into cub's bedroom, Cat made sure that Little Bear was tucked in securely and that his eyelids were droopy.

"Goodnight, Little Bear," he cooed softly, kissing the cub in much the same way that Mother Bear would have. After receiving his friend's wary smile, he leapt onto the window sill, and from that position, with his head turned toward Little Bear, his eyes glittering, and his sharp white teeth exposed in a grin, he said for the last time that night, "The night is very, very scary, isn't it, Little Bear?"

Before he had a chance to see the cub's confused and worried cringing, he had leapt into the night and had been swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

If you think this story is horrible, I cannot blame you; however, I did not write this story for the purpose of horrifying you. I wrote this story because earlier in the day, I saw an episode of Little Bear that mildly aroused me. That is what this story is based off of. In the episode, Cat says lines that are nearly identical to the dialogue lines that start this story (I say nearly identical because I cannot remember the exact words). The way he was positioned, coupled with the feline visage and his voice, which was deeper than usual... Well, I've long ago stopped considering my interesting reactions disgusting, for I am a child of the Internet. I couldn't help but wonder just what cat might do to the poor cub if he had left the safety of his bedroom to wander in the night...


End file.
